<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Too by just_a_nekoma_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550201">You Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan'>just_a_nekoma_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CW// cursing, Is there a straight equivalent of gay panic for any girls that are reading this, Other, POV Kozume Kenma, POV reader, Soulmate AU, cursing warning, gender neutral reader, it’s only once or twice but still, kenma kozume soulmate au, kozume Kenma showing emotion??, man gay panics so fast lemme tell you, or not even gay just panics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma has always been curious about figuring out who his soulmate. At a second practice game against Karasuno, however, he meets the crows’ new manager and, with the help of Shoyo, finally learns just who they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOULMATE AU LETS GOOOOO<br/>Anyway I’m really excited about this it was a request on tumblr and I just !!!! Woohoo!! I’m very excited!</p>
<p>This isn’t very ship centric surprisingly, but instead Kenma having a Whole Panic about finally finding his soulmate. </p>
<p>Basically the rules of this au:<br/>You can write things on your skin that appear on your soulmate’s skin in the same place. However anything having to do with names, phone numbers, anything to directly contact the other person is immediately wiped and the other person can’t read it. </p>
<p>Quick reader info:<br/>-You’re a first year manager @ Karasuno with Yachi<br/>-GN!Reader</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kozume! Get your head off the video games and onto practice!”</p>
<p>“Yes, coach, sorry,” Kenma said with a sigh, looking away from his arm. A small doodle of a volleyball appeared a moment ago—rather than watching the ball during a scrimmage, he was paying attention to that. </p>
<p>So his soulmate decided to be distracting during practice. It wasn’t the first time. They must have been bored, though, because they didn’t tend to draw or message by this time. Maybe their practice was canceled. </p>
<p>The most he knew about them was they lived in Japan and were a manager for another team (but the team name erased before he could look at it—stupid soulmate crap). Other than that, there was nothing he could do to find out just <em>who</em> they were. </p>
<p>He’d never admit it out loud, but he had a nickname for them in his head. Ai, meaning love. It wasn’t specifically for a boy or a girl or anything in between, so he thought it was clever. </p>
<p>Not that anyone knew this but himself. </p>
<p>They had a practice game against Karasuno coming up soon, meaning he could do some more digging there. Maybe that would ease his mind. Lately, his curiosity had been getting the better of him, making him quit paying attention to things he was doing (like volleyball and sometimes even video games).</p>
<p>After practice, Kuroo walked over to him, half-smirking per usual. “You get another message from your special someone?” he joked, nudging his arm as they walked towards the closet so they could help clean up. </p>
<p>“Not a message, just a picture,” Kenma mumbled, plain as ever. “You?”</p>
<p>“I think my soulmate thinks they can name more digits of pi than me, and that won’t stand. We’ve been writing them back and forth on and off all day.”</p>
<p>“Is that what those numbers on your arm are?”</p>
<p>“They are indeed.”</p>
<p>“Fun.” he sighed. He wished he knew more about his mystery person, but there was nothing he could do but wait. He had to wait and use the clues he had to figure it out. Maybe Shoyo could help, although he doubted it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Shoyo, stop running so fast!” you exclaim, racing after your best friend. You were supposed to be helping Yachi and Kiyoko, but he was so excited to show you around the Nekoma campus he dragged you off towards the school.<p>From where you stood, you could see the doors to the gym, where a bunch of other volleyball kids were warming up. Shoyo smiled at you, grinning from ear to ear. “You weren’t here the first time we did this, (Y/N)!” he exclaimed, looking from you to the doors, and back again. “There are so many cool people here! And you get to meet Kenma!”</p>
<p>“The infamous Kozume Kenma I’ve heard so much about, yeah?” you ask, prompting him to keep talking. With a glance behind you both, you could see Kageyama staring at him in admiration (or with the biggest heart eyes you’d ever seen). He saw you noticed and glared at you. You laughed. It was fun to pick on your fellow first years, especially when Kageyama couldn’t get mad at you without revealing everything to the rest of the team. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget the water bottles, (L/N),” Kiyoko said, handing a few of them to you. While Shoyo was dragging you around, you’d almost forgotten about your managerial duties. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kiyoko,” you chuckled awkwardly, taking the bottles from her. “Sorry…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled slightly and you heard Nishinoya and Tanaka (simp #1 &amp; simp #2) start proclaiming their love for her in the background. </p>
<p><em>Idiots</em>, you think, chuckling to yourself. </p>
<p>The team walked inside, and nearly immediately, Yachi clung to your side. She wasn’t exactly the bravest, so you understood why she was nervous. There were a lot of tall, loud, intimidating guys in the gym that she didn’t know. </p>
<p>“Take a breath, Yachi, you’re fine. Let’s go get water for the boys during a time out, yeah?” you ask. She nodded eagerly, running off to get the water bottles you’d left on the bench for later.</p>
<p>You felt a gentle pressing on your arm and looked down. Your soulmate, whoever they were, was writing. <em>Good luck at your game today</em>, they wrote near your wrist. You smiled--so they were thinking about you. You thought about them more than you wanted to admit. It was such an entertaining mystery, how could you not want to solve it?</p>
<p>You took a pen out of your pocket and quickly scrambled a <em>you too</em> on the back of your hand because Yachi was back. </p>
<p>“I just realized I don’t know where we should fill these up,” you laugh to yourself. Yachi laughed, too--good, she was relaxing a little. “Hold on, I’ll go ask Shoyo. Stay put, I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go sit on the bench so I don’t get hit…” </p>
<p>“That works too.” </p>
<p>You smiled at each other before you ran away, over to Shoyo. You noticed he was talking to someone, so you slowed down, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. </p>
<p>“Perfect timing!” he exclaimed. “Kenma, this is (L/N) (Y/N), the one I told you you’d like. (Y/N), this is Kenma!”</p>
<p>You bow, as does he. “Nice to meet you, Kenma. I hate to steal one of you, but do you want to show me and Yachi where to fill up the water bottles?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, sorry…” Shoyo mumbled, then smiled like a lightbulb went off in his head. “You do, right, Kenma?”</p>
<p>“‘Course, yeah. I guess I can show you…”</p>
<p>“Perfect, I’ll grab Yachi and we’ll follow your lead.”</p>
<p>In a few moments, the three of you were in the hallway, with Kenma leading you around the corner of the gym and down a hallway to the nearest water fountain. </p>
<p>“Here it is,” he said, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. “Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“I think we’ve got it, but thank you. You should go warm-up for the game; you guys should be starting soon,” you say, grabbing a water bottle from Yachi and beginning to fill it up. </p>
<p>His eyes widened for a moment, almost like he was scared of something, and then he walked off. You stared at him for a second, confused as to what spooked him so bad. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Yachi asked, looking between you and Kenma. </p>
<p>“I have no idea, but now I want to find out.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Kuroo! Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo, I need your help,” Kenma gasped, running back into the gym. Unless it was for practice, he couldn’t remember the last time he ran that fast. The moment he turned the corner, he bolted for the gymnasium, needing to hell his best friend what he just saw.<br/>“Hey, take a breath,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you freaking out?”<p>“(L/N), that person Shoyo brought--”</p>
<p>“What about them?”</p>
<p>He pushed his Nekoma VBC hoodie up his arm a little bit, making sure Kuroo could see the back of his hand. “They had the same words on their hand. I wished them luck because they said they had a game today and they said ‘you too’, but I saw their hand and I think--I don't even know what to think!”</p>
<p>“I have...actually never seen you this worked up over something that wasn’t a video game, I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>“Kuroo, this is serious!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, relax,” he chuckled. “So we’ll play the game and you can talk to them after, yeah?”</p>
<p>“I guess...but what do I tell Shoyo? ‘Oh, hey, one of your best friends at Karasuno is my soulmate, apparently’. How <em>awkward</em> is that gonna be?”</p>
<p>“Not awkward at all.”</p>
<p>“Why? How?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s right behind you.”</p>
<p>Kenma whirled around, smacking Kuroo in the shoulder with his hair. Sure enough, there was Hinata, smiling from ear to ear at him. “Shoyo, I, uh--”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! This is perfect! I was so happy when I found out we were going to be here because I thought you two would get along but now we KNOW you will! This is amazing!”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, refocusing on what Shoyo said rather than all the possible “what if”s going on in his mind. “So...it’s not weird? I don't wanna steal your friends from you or anything....”</p>
<p>“No, of course not! I’m still both your friends! And then (Y/N) and I can go back to figuring out who mine is! And Kageyama’s!”</p>
<p>Kuroo snickered--Kenma elbowed his shoulder. They were <em>that stupid</em> then. Alright. Everyone except the two of them knew they were going to end up together. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Shoyo asked innocently, tilting his head to the side slightly. </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Kenma sighed. “Do...I mean, do you want to help me tell (L/N) about the whole...thing?”</p>
<p>“Sure! After the game, though. Before we leave.”</p>
<p>“After the game, yes.” Kuroo cut in. “Come on, we have to kick some crows’ asses.”</p>
<p>“Not if we kick your butts first!”</p>
<p>“In your dreams, chibi-chan,” he scoffed. “Time for your favorite pre-game pep talk, Kenma!”</p>
<p>He groaned. “Must you…?”</p>
<p>“I must, it's my duty as your loving captain. See ya, Hinata!”</p>
<p>“Bye, Shoyo…”</p>
<p>“See ya out there! Good luck!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>After the game, when everyone was supposed to be packing up to head home, you pulled Shoyo aside. Kenma’s sudden disappearance earlier still had you worried. Had you said something wrong? Why was he so shocked? It seemed for the rest of the game, he’d been flat-out avoiding you.<p>You were about to go ask him about it when Shoyo grabbed your shoulder, a wide grin plastered on his face. He was oddly cheerful for having just lost a (very close) practice game against Nekoma, so you looked at him in confusion. </p>
<p>“Why are you so excited?” you asked, staring at him in confusion. “You do know we lost, right…?</p>
<p>“Yup!”</p>
<p>“So, why…”</p>
<p>“Kenma asked me to give you this!”</p>
<p>Shoyo threw a piece of paper at you and ran away to Kageyama, laughing and smiling. Sometimes you couldn’t believe how much energy this guy had, but you appreciated it. </p>
<p>You opened the folded piece of paper, feeling like you were a child in elementary school again, passing notes with your friends. </p>
<p>It read:</p>
<p>
  <em>(Y/N)</em>
</p>
<p><em> This isn’t going to be perfect because I had to write quickly so Shoyo could give you this. However, I think I figured something out that you should be made aware of.</em><br/><em> Sorry for running away from you and Yachi, earlier. I saw the words on the back of your hand and...well, I didn’t know what else to do but run. If you believe in that whole “soulmate” crap we grew up hearing, or if you’re just interested in possibly making a friend, feel free to text me. (03-XXXX-XXXX).</em><br/><em> I look forward to hearing from you if this isn’t crazy and/or awkward. Or even if it is. </em><br/><em> Good game today.</em> <br/><em> Kozume Kenma</em></p>
<p>You smiled while reading the note. Just as you finished, you felt a light pressing feeling on your arm--Kenma was writing again. </p>
<p><em>Sorry if it’s awkward</em>, he wrote. </p>
<p>You looked up, seeing him across the gym, and smiled. He caught your eye and smiled back. </p>
<p>Without a second thought, you pulled out your phone and texted the number he gave you. </p>
<p>
  <em>No need to apologize--I’m glad you figured it out. We can talk more when I get on the bus. But it’s nice to finally meet you, Kenma :)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah! So I hope you guys enjoyed that! Once I started working on this I quite literally couldn’t stop all this was done in like 2 days because I loved it so much and the prompt is great and just MWAH *chefs kiss* Y’know?</p>
<p>As always, feel free to leave requests if you have any! I will always take them here or on tumblr! (just-a-nekoma-stan)</p>
<p>Sending love &lt;3<br/>~Spencer☀︎︎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>